In the production of non-volatile memory devices, there is a continuous drive to reduce the size of the integrated circuit components that form these devices. However, a reduction in the distance between bitlines of a memory cell array can result in increased bitline capacitance. This increase in bitline capacitance can result in longer read operation times of the non-volatile memory device.